1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of outdoor walls or fences. More particularly, it concerns a construction of a fence having coplanar, parallel, contiguous or spaced apart pickets, which may be flat strips, or they can be cylindrical or semicylindrical rods, etc.
More particularly, it concerns an improved method of holding a plurality of contiguous picket elements into a planar configuration by means of key slots and suitable keys, recessed into the matching edges of contiguous picket elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various methods of constructing picket fences have been illustrated which, almost entirely have been constructed in either of two forms; one form involves the use of a plurality of drilled holes through the pickets, perpendicular to the length, from one edge to the other, and provision of a long metal rod which is inserted through successive holes in adjacent pickets. The long metal rod is anchored in fence posts adjacent to the outermost pickets.
A second conventional form is to provide a pair of spaced horizontal rails, to which the individual pickets are nailed to provide a planar assembly.